Construction of glazed structures can involve the use of a wide variety of materials and methods, representing each builder's particular variations in procedures and preference. Most such variations reflect obvious choices of alternatives which exist in the prior art of constructing such structures. Common to most such structures is a skeletal framework of parallel support beams forming the outline of the portion to be glazed with additional beams spaced according to the integrity desired. Glazing is then attached to the supporting beam members thereby enclosing the structure.
Problems occurring in the art include the cost of materials used in the structures which in turn make the total cost of the structure prohibitive to many potential purchasers. Another problem is the ability to construct the structure in a way which satisfies both the integrity requirements of local building codes and the aesthetic characteristics desired. Support beams comprising aluminum are often used allowing the beams to be small in width and depth, but lacking the attractive appearance of wood. Wood and wood laminates are also used, but to achieve the integrity necessary for the structure, support beams of wood and laminates are usually too bulky to achieve the most pleasing appearance. Also regarding appearance, problems exist in the art with the development and inclusion of designs and methods of construction resulting in desired features of the structures, such as a knee wall, which satisfy local building codes and have an attractive appearance.